1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof which receives an analog broadcasting signal and displays an image according to the received broadcasting signal, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof which prevents an interference by a signal used by another electronic device when the apparatus receives and processes a broadcasting signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus receives an image signal from the outside, e.g., a broadcasting signal from a broadcasting station, and processes the received broadcasting signal according to various image processing procedures to thereby display an image on a display panel provided therein or to output an image to a separate display apparatus. The image processing procedure of the image processing apparatus is in the digital form, and the apparatus converts a broadcasting signal into a digital signal and performs the image processing procedures if the received image signal is not a digital signal but an analog signal.
When an image signal processed by the image processing apparatus is displayed as an image, the displayed image may have noise and the picture quality may be deteriorated. Such noise may arise when an interference signal is mixed when the image signal is processed by the image processing apparatus or mixed when the image processing apparatus receives the image signal. Such occurrence of noise is more significant when the image signal supplied to and processed by the image processing apparatus is an analog signal as compared with a digital signal. In particular, such occurrence of noise is more significant when the analog signal is supplied to the image processing apparatus in a wireless manner as compared with a wired manner.